


摩托

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: ao3上补档 车的小番外
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 4





	摩托

黄旼炫承认自己是个抖S，具体对象有且仅有金钟炫。他就是贪恋小孩被捉弄惨了后，再装凶的眼刀里都带着的那丝情色后的娇媚。当这种精妙的自相矛盾出现在这具肉体上时，他便总是压抑不住自己骨血中的兽性。

三年前的清晨，通过唇上的那抹温度传递而来恋慕，让他更是肆无忌惮的把自己接近狂热的爱通过皇帝的暴行反哺回去。三年后的今天，他对金钟炫的执着依然没有过任何改变，从肉体到心灵，每一毫厘他都恨不得刻上自己的名字，公之于众。

有人说爱情会因为孩子的诞生而变质为亲情，但是他对那个和自己小时候一模一样的小鬼头可没有多少爱怜。尤其是从确定怀孕开始甚至到生产后一段时间，即使医生允许了适当房事，金钟炫就像护崽的母猫一样为了孩子多次拒绝自己，让他尤其吃味。

这个人的每一寸肌肤，每一个念想都应该是属于自己的，即使是分给血肉至亲也不可以。小婴孩自然是不懂父亲无端的嫉妒，对金钟炫也是黏得不行，一旦意识到离了爹爹的怀抱，瘪瘪嘴就放声干嚎。等到小崽子安安稳稳睡着了，那人也累的玩不动那些亲密无间的小游戏了。

所以，黄议员现在非常的欲求不满。

好歹道德的制约让他没有回归往日花花公子的生活，但是梦中总会浮现过往与枕边人的香艳情事，醒来发现自己的内裤像青春期小男生一般一塌糊涂还是挺尴尬的事情。夜有所梦必是日有所思，某一天，他正好撞见躲在厨房角落给孩子哺乳的金钟炫。他第一次生育，脸皮还太薄，不像老手在公共场合都能袒露乳房，在家里都是躲在角落里的，兢兢战战的掀开衣角，露出因为怀孕而胀大的胸部。他孕后期就有点涨奶，疼得两眼汪汪，只能求黄旼炫帮自己吸出来，所以议员先生把产出这些奶水的乳房一度视为是自己的自留地，现在金钟炫怀里那只小狐狸一脸“我才是真正的主人”的嘲讽表情望着自己，着实令人火大。

他唤来保姆，把可恨的小鬼一把抱过来交给她，无视他的啼哭，抢走了他的爹地。呸，本来就是我的人，是拿回了属于我的东西。

金钟炫被他这一串行为弄得有点懵，孩子被突然抱走了，他连t恤边都忘了放下，就去问家中的男主人干什么。黄旼炫看着他裸露的乳房上乳头被吮吸得发红胀大的样子，喉中的干渴与小腹的火同时烧了起来。

他把小孩抱上料理台，咬上了他饱满的胸肉，手伸进内裤不安分的摸着，含糊不清的回到：“干你。”

金钟炫没有资格拒绝这个人的要求，在他的alpha开始肆无忌惮的释放信息素的同时，许久没有接受过浇灌的他就被诱导着发情了。火苗从下腹一路向上燎烧，把他化成了黄旼炫身下的一汪春泉。这真是太久未曾有过的情浓时刻，议员先生忘了上层人士的优雅猴急的扒开属于自己的大餐的层层包装，毫不在意周边的锅碗瓢盆摔得到处都是。

金钟炫倒是很在意这些珍贵的厨具们是否有所损坏，但是还没起身，就被一个法式湿吻压回台面上。他与黄旼炫之间的感情有太多情色的成分，他的性启蒙老师越过了亲吻这一课把他调教成了床笫之间的尤物，而在亲吻上他还所知尚浅。他会偷偷的亲在爱人的鼻尖和脸庞，却把嘴唇视为最高级的圣地。他的alpha却是实打实的老手，深入到喉的舌吻只是前戏的基础套餐，却也从不特意去教他。黄旼炫享受在深吻中，凭借压倒性的技术完全掌握节奏，甚至掌握这个omega的感觉。

金钟炫被这个吻撩的快要高潮了，他的淫穴不自觉的收缩舔吻着身上男人修长的手指。还没碰触到敏感点，黏液已经在不停的涌出了。

“真是难以想象这里有个孩子通过了，还能那么紧呢。”alpha恶意的张开双指，仿佛在测量距离，但是这句话让omega突然想起来什么。

“戴.....戴套。”他的眼中是真诚的恐惧，怀上这个孩子时候他还差几个月才成年，不仅打断了他大学的计划还让生殖系统没有完全成熟的他吃了点苦头。而原因只是自己睡过头没有在时效内吃避孕药，他在被肚子里的小混蛋折磨的时候就泪汪汪的和那个独裁的alpha约法三章，以后做爱的时候要从根本解决避孕问题。黄旼炫想一个小混蛋也够绑住人了，没有必要再来一个小混蛋来分宠，也就答应了。

但是箭在弦上时，还要卸箭上蜡也着实令人恼火，黄旼炫一脸不快，他漫不经心的打开橱柜的某个抽屉中摸出一盒安全套，暴力的撕开让里面的套子掉的四处都是。他偏偏自己不去捡，而是挑眉示意金钟炫自己捡来给他戴上。

金钟炫对他这种莫名其妙的孩子气也是又爱又恨，他被发情期烤的视线模糊，全身无力，还要做这种精细活。他好不容易才把套子给那个人的巨物套上，因为指甲刮到几次肉棒，还被报复性的咬了几口乳头，咬得白白的乳汁就这么溢出来了，成了狐狸的美餐。

金小公子到这总算是明白了这人怎么的就突然发疯了，敢情是当爸爸的人和一个婴儿抢东西罢了。他不禁抚上身上男人的头，这个年长他近十二岁的男人在外是呼风唤雨的政坛中流砥柱，在内就像是个要哄的大孩子。可是孩子对玩具的兴趣总是有期限，他的眼神就这么暗淡下来，他不是不怕男人哪天又抛弃自己跑回那个花花世界，却也依然固执的坚守不公开的原则。大概是金钟炫自己也还是个孩子，相信着即使你再怎么作，再怎么无趣，他都纵容你，这才是真爱的毒鸡汤。这一信条让他很多次在床上被欺压着，同意的话语就要脱口而出，最后又总是压回嗓子里化作一声声勾人的呜咽。

虽然唯有一点是他心中确信的，自己是不可能主动离开黄旼炫的。他连议员先生事后取下装满精液的安全套，随手打了个结扔到地上然后翻身就搂过没得洗澡浑身黏腻的自己倒头就睡的渣男感都死心塌地的喜欢，当然他也死心塌地的喜欢那个人在外的暖男设定。一言以蔽之，那个他坚信的毒鸡汤的最忠诚执行者可能就是金钟炫自己，黄旼炫就算作到人神共愤，他估计也会想方设法留在他身边。

但是如果对方做不到像自己这样爱他，这不是有点不公平吗？想试探的心总是在蠢蠢欲动，却又不敢承担最坏的结果，他甩甩头把这些危险的想法盖在内心的最底层。

愿这个潘多拉的魔盒永不打开。


End file.
